


daddy issues

by catsnkooks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Smut, sugar daddy cobb vanth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Sometimes a girl just wants to be treated. And sometimes, all a girl needs in life is a sugar daddy.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> things will be getting smuttier don't worry

“Oh, come on, what’s the worst that can happen?”

You turned to glare at your friend. “What if I find one of my professors on there?”

Cristina just shrugged and stole another chip from your shared bowl. “That’s just a risk you’ll have to take. Besides, it’s not like you’d actually go for any of them, right?”

You sighed and ate another chip, putting the last of your information into the app.

It had started out as a joke, a suggestion from Cristina when you both were drunk and looked it up on a whim. But after another week of ramen for dinner and a miserably low paycheck because your boss didn’t let you know when you were scheduled, you downloaded the sugar daddy dating app. It couldn’t be _that_ horrible, right? And if you didn’t like it, you could delete it and no one would know.

“Help me pick out some pictures,” you said, handing your phone to Cristina.

She scrolled for a few seconds, picking out a few pictures, and then handed your phone back to you. The first one was good; a picture she took of you at a lunch date a few weeks ago. You were smiling, laughing at something, holding your drink in your hand. Then you scrolled to the second one she picked and squawked, nearly dropping your phone. It was a mirror selfie you took fresh out of the shower; you had a towel barely covering your front, angled to show off your backside.

“Cris! I'm half-naked in that one!” Your face heated in embarrassment and your finger hovered over to delete the picture from your profile.

She shrugged. “That’s the whole point, isn't it?”

You grumbled and kept the picture. You were prepared for the fact that some of the men you would meet would ask for sex in return. You just hoped they would at least be hot.

You sighed again and hit the _done_ button, sealing in your profile. “No creeps please,” you said and Cris crossed her fingers.

“Let me do your nails and we’ll forget about it for a little bit,” she said. “I need to tell you about this girl I met at work.”

You let her do your nails, doing hers in return once yours were done, listening to her gush about the pretty girl she met at work. You almost forgot about the app until your phone buzzed. You both stared at it like it was a bomb for a moment, and then you lunged for it.

“I’ve got a match!” you shrieked.

“Let me see!” Cris shrieked with you, scooting forward on your bed to look at your phone. “Ooh, he’s _hot_.”

He was. Cobb Vanth, retired CEO of Vanth Securities. You clicked on his profile to get a better picture. “ _Oh._ ” He was _hot_. In his first picture, he wore a black suit that accentuated the breadth of his shoulders and his lean waist. His silvery hair was combed perfectly to the side and his matching beard was neatly trimmed. Although his expression was serious, his blue eyes sparkled.

“Damn, maybe I’ll get this lucky if I download it,” Cris murmured behind you. “Did he message you?”

“Yes.” You opened the message from him.

_Who knew I’d come across a pretty lady such as yourself_ _😍😍_ , it read. _What would it take to get to know you better?_

“Ooh, he's a flirter,” Cris teased.

You were already flushed from his praise and you hadn’t even met him yet. “Oh my God, Cris, what do I say back?”

“Just be natural! You’ve got this!”

You blew out a nervous breath. _Hey handsome_ _😉_ , you replied. _For you, it’d only take a little dinner to get to my heart_.

The text bubble appeared and a few seconds later, his text came through. _Then it’s my lucky day_.

“Is he _already_ asking you out for dinner?” Cris asked behind you, her tone incredulous.

You let out the giggle you were holding. “Fastest date I’ve ever established.”

\---

You hadn’t stopped talking to him since that day. He complimented you endlessly, endearments littering all over his texts. He gave you some money, telling you to get a nice dress for the date later in the week and to treat yourself, just as a beginning gift; you would go over stipulations of the agreement later. So you and Cris went shopping, buying a lovely red dress (since he had mentioned before that was his favorite color) that hugged your figure. You spent the rest of the money on a mani and pedi for you and Cris, getting your nails in a matching color.

Now you found yourself waiting outside in the busy street, waiting for Cobb to pick you up. He had insisted he could pick you up at your apartment, but you were too embarrassed for him to see your dingy place. Soon, a black Mercedes pulled up smoothly next to you and Cobb stepped out of the driver’s side.

He looked even better in person. Wearing the same kind of suit like in his picture, it still made your stomach flutter with how good it made him look. A grin spread across his face when he finally saw you, strutting over to you with sure paces. He called your name and you nodded, offering your hand for him to shake. Instead, he brought it up to his lips, his eyes sparkling.

“Pleased to meet you, little lady,” he drawled, his accent making you shiver deliciously. He was taller than you expected; he wasn’t even that close to you but you still had to look up at him. “Are you ready?”

You nodded, already breathless just from his lips on your knuckles. He gave you another dazzling smile and led you to his car, opening the door for you and closing it after you got in. The interior was pristine; crisp black leather on the seats and faux wood paneling lined the dash as the engine thrummed steadily. You even spied a button that looked like a seat warmer. Cobb returned to the driver’s seat, flashing you another smile and pulling out onto the road.

“Are you nervous?” he asked after a few moments of silence, probably noticing the way you picked at your dress.

You looked up and gave him a watery smile. “Yeah. A little bit,” you confessed. “I’ve never done this before.”

His brow creased in concern. “There’s no need to be nervous, baby. I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. And if this doesn’t work out, then that’s fine.”

You sighed, releasing the tension from your shoulders. “Thank you. I don’t know why I'm so nervous.”

He gave you a reassuring smile, his hand reaching from the steering wheel to rub his thumb across the back of your hand. “No need to worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

\---

It didn’t take long before you arrived at the ritzy restaurant. Cobb got out, holding up a hand when you reached to open your door.

“Hang on a second, baby,” he said. Then he walked over to your door, opening it for you and holding out a hand to help you out.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you said, your face flushing.

He grinned and brought your hand up to his lips again. “I know. But I'm treating you tonight, baby.” He dropped your hand and pulled you closer to his side, tossing the keys to the valet. His hand rested on your back, warm and grounding as he led you to the entrance.

The host looked up from their stand. “Ah, Mr. Vanth. Your table is ready.” They led you through the restaurant, stopping at a table for two on the balcony of the restaurant. You gave them your thanks as you sat down, Cobb taking the seat across from you.

This was the fanciest restaurant you’d ever been in. Elegant chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling and a marble railing lined the balcony.

“This place is beautiful,” you breathed, your eyes wide as saucers as you looked around.

“This is my favorite place to eat,” Cobb said, opening up his menu. “Great food is always better with good company. Pick whatever you want, baby, I'm paying.”

You smiled shyly as he made you flush for the second time that evening. “Then what do you suggest, Mr. Vanth?”

He grinned at you. “Just Cobb, baby.” He rattled off some dishes, each one sounding better than the last and you picked the one that sounded most appetizing.

You could have talked for hours with him. He told you about his successful business that he created himself, how he was able to retire early and spend the rest of his life _in pursuit of pretty things_ , he’d said with a wink. You told him about your schoolwork, your major, and your plans for the future. He listened with rapt attention, even while eating. Endearments dripped effortlessly from his lips throughout dinner. You felt yourself relaxing every time he said something that made you laugh, free from your nervousness earlier. But it returned once the waiter cleared the last of the dishes. Cobb settled himself in front of you, leaning into the table on his forearms.

“Like I said before,” he began, his tone serious, “I _will not_ make you do anything you don’t want to do. That will be rule one for us.”

You nodded, copying his position. “I haven’t really _done_ a whole lot of… _kinky_ stuff I guess, but I'm willing to experiment.”

He nodded, his hand coming up to rest over yours, and gave you a sly smile. “That’s good baby. We don’t have to start until you’re ready, but I’ll take care of you when the time comes. Do you trust me, baby?”

You nodded once again, grasping his larger hand in yours. “Of course, I trust you.” You paused and leaned forward, lowering your voice to a sultry whisper. “ _Daddy_.”

A slow grin spread over Cobb’s face. He leaned forward, his voice matching yours. “Then I think this will be a wonderful arrangement, _baby_.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, consider leaving a kudos/comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
